The 10 Dates
by MrSparkz
Summary: After a few years of being single, Finn decides to get back to dating, he picks Jungle Princess, to which she replied that she'll only be going on 10 dates with him. Overtime they began to develop a special kind of love for one another Multi-Chapter. JungleprincesxFinn
1. How it all started

Decided to cancel the Coach Finn story, I didn't like the way it was plotted, to perverse, anyway this is a new story that I'm planning to do. Enjoy.

* * *

"Please please Jungle Princess! 12 dates that's all I ask!" Finn pleading excitedly while Jungle Princess rolled her eyes in frustration. This had been going on for 2 hours and she wanted to call her guards to whisk him away so she could get some sleep! When a young woman is the Princess of the Jungles of Ooo, sleeping is a very good thing. Finn was never going to give up, she needed to rest! But something inside of her just couldn't say no to him, they both knew that. It was a matter of time before she would crumble to his whim, and she did and finally agreed to the human's crazy idea that she was dragged into, no matter how bad this was going to end.

"Fine, but I'm only going on 6 dates with you" Jungle Princess replied, she was crossing her arms while making a blush pout face.

"12 dates!" He whined loudly. June immediately shook her head, swaying her hips and hair, "Come on Princess, I need to get over Flame Princess, and I need to get back on the saddle."

"Your still in love with her!" She replied, feeling a little jealous...

"No, I'm over her, I promise" Finn took off his bear hat and bowed to her, he kissed her finger, Jungle Princess sighed contently, he was pretty cute but she wasn't really fond of this kind of thing.

"12 dates..." Finn said quietly...

"9 dates..." Jungle Princess, countering him.

"11"

"10! 10 is my final offer Finn, take it or leave it..."

"YES! 10 dates it is! I've got everything set up Princess, all you have to do is be ready for a date at 6:00 PM for the next ten nights! WOOO HOOO! I'm the best boyfriend ever!" Finn cheered dramatically while Jungle Princess rolled her eyes, he then walked closer to her with a surprise hug.

"Good night June..." He then proceeded to kiss her cheek while brushing her poofy purple hair, she was wildly blushing, she sighed and grabbed her club, hitting him softly in the head.

"NO TOUCHY!" Jungle Princess said, Finn rubbed his head a little bit and then went back to normal, he then giggled like a little boy.

"Bye Jungle Princess!" He then ran out of the tent dancing like a maniac.

* * *

"I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE, OH WAIT. MAKE THAT TEN DATES!" Finn was yelling through his lungs, scaring her people, Jungle Princess sighed and tried to ignore his crazy screaming, she then took off her crown tiara, her head was aching as she wondered what would happen tomorrow night.

 **So tell me what you think, I hope you guys like it! They're 19 years old BTW, so there a little bit older than in the show. It would be WONDERFUL If you guys could review, I know the shippers are pretty small, but it'll still be nice. And please, don't be tooo harsh on me, I really appreciate that you took your time reading the first part, sorry if its too short, I will try and update soon!**


	2. Dinner Date

"So what's this guys name?" Jungle Princess's nanny asked while she continued to brush her hair carefully, Jungle Princess was sitting on her chair with her hands to herself.

"Finn." Jungle Princess answered, by now she had finished her hair and moved on her makeup.

"What does he-" The nanny began but stopped when her heiress was glaring at her.

"Please don't talk when your doing my makeup please..." She scolded, Jungle Princess closed her eyes while she applied some eye shadow to her eyes. "All you need to know about him is that he's really good looking."

"If my eyes weren't closed I would them right now, there all all sorts of good looking humanoids in the land of Ooo, and I had to go out with him, on ten dates..."

"Nanny are you finished yet, this is taking forever!"

"Done!" She cheered and clapped and took a step away from her face, Jungle Princess moaned and walked over to her tall mirror, when she saw herself she actually surprised. It's very rare to see a Princess like herself to go out formal places, so when she got really dressed up, it shocked her that she actually looked, well beautiful. Her makeup was very light and her hair was straightened down so it was very long, she had white skull earrings to match her skull tiara and she had matching shoes to go along with it.

"Thanks nanny for helping me getting dressed up." She smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"What are nannies for? And besides its better that you have a boyfriend so that you could explore more instead of doing it by yourself" The nanny shrugged, she stared at her watch that indicated it was time for Jungle Princess to go.

"June, its 5:45 PM! Your going to be late!" She exclaimed and began to push her out of the big hut. "Have fun, be safe!" She shouted and then went back to clean up, Jungle Princess sighed and began to walk away from her kingdom, Jungle Princess read her text by Finn to come meet him in the Candy Kingdom Restaurant, she sighed and began to run to the destination.

Jungle Princess made her way to the restaurant after a long walk, at least her dress didn't get ruined, she noticed Finn who was standing at the entrance, he was wearing a black suit with a blue bow-tie, he didn't have his bear hat on which revealed his blonde hair. Finn saw her dressed and began to shake, he had never seen such someone with so much grace.

"Princess... y-you look absolutely dazzling tonight..." Finn quietly whispered, June smiled a little bit, she found his nervousness to be quite funny.

"T-thanks, so this is where you wanted to take me..." She said, he nodded slowly, "I figured if we went on a restaurant on the first date, you might start to seep in to the other dates that I have planned." Finn took her hand and lead her to the restaurant, Jungle Princess jaw dropped.

" _Wow, he does want the best from me..."_ The purple hair humanoid said in her mind, she snapped back and went to normal, this was just the beginning, no promises...

"Hello, table for two?" The young candy waitress by the door said.

"Yes, I made a reservation for F.J" Finn answered, using their first names to catch her attention.

"Right this way please." The candy waitress gestures them to follow her to a table in a corner. Finn holds out the chair for her and she sits with a little smile playing around her lips. She's amazed by his gallantry, even after all the years she's seen him around her Jungle, fighting off monsters, and after everything he's trying to do for her, it shouldn't be a surprise that he wants to hold out the chair for her, but it does.

When he sat down opposite from he almost immediately takes her hand again, if she was in a bad mood she would hit him with his club again, but she smiled and brushed her thumb cross his knuckles and sees him relax just a bit more.

The candy waitress is back, hands them their menus and retreats again quickly after they ordered some lasagna and juice wine.

"Have you been here before?" Finn asks her.

"Yeah, Princess bubblegum invited me for brunch a few months ago, it was really nice." She answered with the proud smile that appeared, she was actually enjoying herself.

"Brunch, glob... that's pretty cool." Finn said with an approved nod.

"Yeah, so you took me someplace really fancy, even though I've already been here, but... um have you ever been here with Flame Princess." June said twiddling her fingers, Finn giggled.

"Why are you asking, were you jealous?" Finn said, Jungle Princess glared at him.

"No... even though I might have been a little jealous, I would never admit it."

"I think you just did," Finn said with a sparkle on his eye.

"Oh, I did. Well if you tell anyone, or hit you with my wooden club..." Jungle Princess said pouting.

"Ooooo, Jungle cat's got claws..." Finn said with a low kitty voice, Jungle Princess blushed and covered her face with her hand, the waitress appears with their red flavored juice wine. After Finn and June approved of the drink, she brings out the lasagna for Jungle Princess and Steak for Finn on their plates, it had a little leaf to indicate it was made to perfection.

(-)

A mother was looking at the couple as they laugh and drink their wine while eating.

"Mom?" The young candy daughter asks.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Who are those two people your looking at?"

"That's Finn the Human and Jungle Princess. They seem to be on a date."

"Officially they are not, but it's about time that those two do, they belong together because of their love for adventuring."

"They do look like a cute couple, mommy how come you never let me have a girlfriend..." her daughter said quietly.

"Because your too young sweetheart."

Her daughter groaned and continued eating her vegetables.

(-)

"How's your lasagna?" Finn asks casually, while taking a bite of his steak. Jungle Princess laughed, she knows he just wants a bite, he loves food.

"Really good, thanks. How's your steak?" She said smiling, Finn sounded very awkward, like she was interrogating him.

"Want some?" She asks holding out her fork. Finn nodded with sparkles in his eyes "Yes Yes!" He took the first offered bite. The lasagna was delicious and while he savors it on his tongue. He takes it with a huge smile and lets out a small moan.

Jungle Princess chuckles and looks at him with an expression that is full of love and adoration. So far she was having an amazing time despite her protests a few hours ago, they share more bites and laugh at the silliness of the entire situation, after finishing their meal and paying for it, Finn decided to ask her a question before they left the restaurant.

"So, who's that really big woman that's always at your hut that I saw yesterday, she didn't speak to me?" Finn asked, Jungle Princess gave him a confused look.

"Who, my nanny?"

"Yeah, wheres your mom is she on an adventure?" Finn asked, Jungle Princess looked at him and rubbed her neck.

"She... passed away..." Her voice was soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry. don't be offended or nothing June, how did she pass away..." Finn said.

Jungle Princess sighed and then looked around, she then grabbed his arm, they both ran out of the restaurant, they both went to the side on a lake where Jungle Princess sat him down, she took a deep breath "Okay... I'll tell you what happen to my mother..." She held his hand very tight, Finn returned her embrace by holding on to her hand even tighter.

"When I was a newborn..." Jungle Princess began.

 _ **Flashback: 19 years ago...**_

The witch doctor examined her Jungle Queen's chest area they were a medical hut, she was speechless, she had never before seen this kind of thing before. "I d-don't know... I don't know this illness, but your dying, I can feel it in my spirit" The witch doctor said softly, Jungle Queen was holding 3 day old June in her arms, she was laughing and giggling with joy. Jungle Queen smiled and kissed cheek, she then began to laugh ecstatically, the newborn loved her mother kisses, but reality hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized she was going to die, Jungle Queen began to sob very loudly.

"W-whos going to be there for June..." Jungle Queen said holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry my lady..." The witch doctor said, "There's no cure for this disease."

She walked out leaving the two of them, when news was heard of Jungle Queen's aliment, there were prayers and wish cards by her people to keep on fighting this disease, but none of them worked, not even Princess bubblegum, who was examining her and doing tests, found a cure. A few days later she began to lose all hope, Jungle Queen was on her death bed, she called out someones name. "Nanny... Nanny." She said in a low tone.

She came rushing from in the tent, "Yes my lady..." The nanny came in looking at her. Jungle Queen was looking at her daughter who was sleeping beside her on the large bed of furs, her short purple hair resembled that of her mothers.

"Nana, my time is running out... I want you to do something for me"

"Yes, my lady..."

"You see this baby girl here," She said with a tear sliding down on her face, "She's my story... my love... my everything... Please take care of her every whim, she's going to do beautiful things in this world, better than me, when she becomes Princess of our land, tell her... that I'm proud of her." Jungle Queen kissed her cheek and sat her tiara down on the side the table, Nana brushed back a tear, she knew that this was the end of her reign...

 _ **Flashback End...**_

"She later died a few hours later, at the age of 36..." Jungle Princess said, Finn had a tear in the corner of his eyes, he was shocked, he didn't know anything about her childhood until now, Finn brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Cram, I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother..." Finn

"Its okay Finn, she's in a better place now..." The moon was rising indicating that it was late, "Look Finn, I have to go now, my people might be wondering where I am, thanks for the dinner date, I really enjoyed myself, I guess we still have nine dates to go..." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, you'll like the next one..." Finn said smirking while winking.

"Oh really..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yep."

"Whats the next one?"

"You'll found out tomorrow..." Finn said laughing.

"Glob, your such a loser..." She had a blush sprinkled on her face.

"But I'm your loser..." He said putting his arms around her curvy, she smiled, it was then silent... They shared one passionate kiss with one another, his warm lips upon her cool ones, he then was nipping her neck, causing moans to come out from her.

"See you tomorrow night..." He whispers.

"Yeah, I guess..." Her heart was beating very fast, she never felt like this before.

A few minutes later Finn opened the tree-house door, "So how was your first date with her..." Jake said, he knew the whole thing because Finn told him about the 10 dates.

"It was really good..." Finn said shrugging, Jake raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" He said.

"Yep, nothing much..." He then went to bed, Finn didn't want to tell about the whole Jungle Queen story, so he just decided to keep it to himself, 1 down, 9 to go...


	3. Hot Wrestling Date? Plus Cyclops Tears?

It was morning in the land of Ooo and the weather was hot, Scathingly hot. Finn was wearing only his boxers was eating breakfast with his best friend Jake, the BMO was trying to eat waffles but couldn't because of the video game screen.

"Finn, tell me what she said last night... I'm so piqued!"

"No man, she wouldn't want that. The way she told me probably meant that she wants to keep it a secret..." Finn said.

"But Finn..." Jake said whining while pounding the table.

"No and that's final!" The blonde adventurer said in an irritated voice, he continued to eat his food while the air condition they found at a junk pile continued to cool them down.

Bmo gasped, the tiny game console knew what it had to do "Okay Finn. That's enough..." BMO said intervening. Jake began to calm down, "Sigh, your right brother. Its none of my business... I'm sorry if I was a little annoying, I definitely owe you one." He then gave him a fist bump, Finn smiled and nodded.

"Its okay dude, If I was you I definitely would have done the same, but I think you can owe me one, right here right now." Finn said smiling.

"What do I have to do buddy?" Jake asked.

"Well, I invited J.P over so we can spend time together on our date, so I kind of want you to..."

"Leave, skedaddle, get the heck out of here" Jake said smiling playing around.

"Yeah, you and Bmo..."

"Aww, what?" The tiny console said groaning.

"Its for the best, besides we like to have our privacy..." Finn said giggling.

"Yeah, Privacy..." Jake said rolling his eyes smirking, The human stared at him and then blushed.

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT!" Finn countering.

"Sure..." BMO said also making a devious computed grin.

"Just go..." Finn said seeping his head on the dining table.

"Fine, I was already going to Lady's anyway..."

"And I've got to cloud kingdom for a party." Bmo said as he grabbed his skateboard, they both left as Finn began to clean up everywhere, he washed the dishes and vacuumed the wooden floor, he grabbed a lot of spare snacks from the fridge that he knew that she was going to enjoy. This date had to be perfect, since the weather made it virtually impossible to do anything, they agreed to stay inside.

A few hours later Finn was done cleaning up the tree house.

"I hope she's going to be excited, I just can't wait to see the look on her beautiful amazing gorgeous face, shes probably going to say...

 **Finn imitated Jungle Princess's voice.**

" **Oh... Finn, look at the way your treehouse looks, its so amazing... your such a cutie... Come. Give me a little kiss, and then we can do some other things with eachother..."**

Finn sighed in content as he was lovestruck, "Heh. Yeah, that would be nice..." He said as he sat down on his bed, reading a comic book waiting for her, at that movement there were loud bangs coming from the door.

"Speak of the Nightosphere" Finn smiled and walked over to the door.

 _ **A/N: Speak of the Nightosphere basically means Speak of the Devil... Anyway back to the story. Sorry, I don't want anyone commenting saying that they are confused XD**_

Finn opened the door and smiled with his eyes closed. "Hey Jung-" Out nowhere she swung her club at his face flipping him over, his eyes were shocked from the impact.

"Thats for making me walk in the heat, just because I'm the Princess of the jungle doesn't mean I'm dirty or sweaty. I'm gonna use your shower... No questions." She climbed upstairs and shut the bathroom door. She was fluffing up her hair and took off her skull tiara while taking off her tribal skirt and bra, leaving an unconscious Finn on the ground.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Ahhh... Much better..." Jungle Princess said relived, she brought spare clothes that consisted of shorts and a tanktop, she was looking around in the tree house until she found a table full of snacks, especially.

"Oh my glob, Finn, there are little cupcakes that are shaped like you!" She grabbed one a stuffed it inside her mouth, her face was making a cute blush while eating the Finn cake.

"Its so squishy and delicious..." June said licking her lips, Finn began to gain consciousness, he could take one firendly club punch but that second one is where he drew the line, he found Jungle Princess and had a scowl in his face.

"Whats up boyfriend!" She waved at him, the princess had a cheeky smile, she obviously knew he was ticked off at her. Finn ran to her and pinned her to the red couch.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Finn said growling, Jungle Princess giggled.

"Come on, I was only joking around..."

"You could have seriously injured me with that club you just bring out of nowhere somehow, your such a jerk sometimes!" Finn screamed out, Jungle Princess leaned in closer to his face, she then flipped him over so she was on top.

"What are you going to do about it, you gonna wrestle me or something..." She said snickering, Finn joined in her snickering, he and then launched her off him with his feet.

"If thats what I must do to then bring it on." He said making action sounds, Jungle Princess smirked and dropped her skull tiara on the ground, she then cracked her knuckles.

"So its a wrestling date..." Jungle Princess said cracking her neck.

"Actually we were going to spend time with each other in this air conditioned tree house, but since I challenged you, I guess I have to stand my ground." He said while taking off his bear hat.

"So be it, If you want to battle a beautiful lusted Goddess Princess like me, then so be it!" She lunged at him and grabbed both of his arms, she then pressed his face against her chest trying to suffocate him, when in actuality she was doing the opposite... Finn was literally drooling and biting her nipples over the tanktop.

"Boobies!" Finn said playfully giggling, Jungle Princess moaned and then blushed furiously, she pushed him on the ground, on got on top of him in a really lude position.

"Gross Finn! You pervert, I should club so friggin hard for ruining my tanktop with your gross saliva..." She said really frustrated at his actions, he smiled evilly.

"Gotcha..." Finn said while pinning her to his arms. It was clearly a trick. He then gave wrapped his arms around her waist to see if she would crack.

"Ya gave up..." Finn said with a restraint voice, Jungle Princess grabbed his arms and then sunk her sharp teeth onto it.

"OUCH!" Finn shouted like an angry ostrich, Jungle Princess then broke free from his grip and ran away, "you have to catch me." She stuck her tongue out to taunt him, as soon as Finn stood up she ran, she tried to go up the stairs until she was pulled down by him, she tried to run again until something bad happened, she gave herself a splinter by tripping down on the floor, she then grabbed her feet and held it looking at her injury, a sharp wood needle was lodged in her small toe there was a gush of blood coming out, she began to sob very loudly.

"IT BURNS, FINN. PLEASE, DO SOMETHING!" She said with a cracked voice, Finn stood beside.

"I don't know... Your the big tough Princess who can handle anything right?" Finn said trying to hold his laughter, Jungle Princess's eyes turned red. "If you don't help me, I'm going to crush your bong-loings and throw them in the ocean."

Finn then exploded in laughter, "Yes your heiress..." He then picked her up and placed her in his bed. "Hold on my Princess, I'll be right back with a little something special..." Finn then kissed her cheek and left.

"J-just hurry up!" She said in pain, Finn then ran out and looked at his treasure room, he then found what he was looking for.

"Cyclops Tears!" Finn showed it to her, "Me and Jake got it from a battle a several years ago, this will help you my lady."

Jungle Princess was unimpressed, "Prove it." She said crossing her arms, Finn sat on the bed and began to open up the bottle.

"Alright, this might hurt a little bit..."

"Whats going to hur-" Finn pulled the splinter out, tons of blood started to gush, Jungle Princess screamed in agony. She was about to bring out her club to hit him in the face again, when of of a sudden he started to apply the cyclops tears on her small toe, the pain started to ease up, and within a couple of seconds the blood was completely gone, and her open wound disappeared, June had a surprise look on her face.

"Um wow... Thanks Finn... I'm sorry I doubted you." She looked very guilty, she did club him in the face the first time they saw each other today, and then eat some of his Finn cakes.

"No prob bob, come lets watch a pre-war T.V thing that I dug up a few days ago, it says its an A-Anime, made in J-Japan." He said carrying her again, Jungle Princess didn't want to admit, but she thought it was very cute when Finn always carried her bridal.

A few hours later the new couple were sitting together watching the anime, it had something to do with school romance, Finn began to yawn, the sun was setting, he then began to place his head on her lap, Jungle Princess smiled and petted his hair.

"Are you enjoying your girlfriends thighs..." Jungle Princess said quietly, Finn smiled and kissed them, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I wanna lick them now..." Finn said puckering up his lips, she scowled and hit his head lightly.

"Don't say such things when were in the moment!" Jungle Princess scolded him.

"Sorry Sorry, please. Don't bring out your club!" Finn pleaded with her, Jungle Princess smirked.

"Thats what I thought, you already got off from me when I gave you a bear hug..."

"But it was sooo good." Finn said smiling nuzzling her neck, she sighed and blushed, Finn laughed at his girlfriends attitude.

"Sooo, how are you liking the 10 date thing so far, first a dinner date, then we fight and wrestle with each other, and then I helped heal your injury... Pretty rad huh?" Finn said, Jungle Princess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah this was pretty good, your a good boyfriend... for now..." She said with a devilish smile, Finn's heart skipped a beat.

"For now!? What, your going to break up with ME!" Finn said, Jungle Princess giggled.

"Your so gullible Finn!" She said while breaking into laughter, Finn growled and pinned her on the couch again.

"Glob, you scared me! Time to punish you again..." Finn said while his arms were around her waist, they both knew what was coming, June giggled and narrowed her eyes romantically.

"Oh yeah, do your worst..." Jungle Princess said winking. He then lowered his face onto hers, they than began to kiss all over each others mouth, Finn's tongue rolled around her tongue, June's body began to heat up while her face was getting a little more red, her hands were petting his soft tone abs under his shirt. Finn's voice acting from earlier had come true. He couldn't resist, even though this was their second date, he couldn't take it anymore. Finn was about to pull down her shorts and remove her tanktop revealing her big breasts when suddenly they heard knocking.

"Finn! Finn! Were home, open up!" Jake said while pounding on the door. The mood was killed, Finn released his lips upon.

"Shit, quick you gotta leave, I'm sorry, we'll have our third date tomorrow. See ya..." He then pushed her out of the back-door.

"At least text me tonight..." Jungle Princess said pouting.

"I promise, I love you..." He then pecked her nose, he shut the door and walked towards the other door, "H-hey Jake and BMO..." Finn said nervously. Jake looked around, it looked like everything was in order, despite what Finn knows about today...

"Hmm, looks like your clean..." Jake said nodding in approval.

"So, how was Lady..." Finn said rubbing his neck, acting as if everything was normal.

"She's fine, we baked a cheese cake and I ate it all, she didn't mind though." Jake said as they fist bumped, "I'm gonna go upstairs to hit the hay, but first I gotta take a whiz." The magical dog stretched and went in the bathroom, he then found something puzzling.

"Oh my GROSH!" Jake said, "FINN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Jake said loudly, even BMO was scared, "Your screwed man..." BMO said in his computed voice, Finn rushed upstairs.

"What is it man?" Finn said worried.

"Care to explain what these are?" Jake picked up Jungle Princess tribal skirt and bra with two fingers.

Finn remembered, she took a shower and forgot her original clothes, he had to tell the truth, no matter how ridiculous it may sound, even though they did plan to have sex when they were watching that Anime.

"Oh um, Jungle Princess wanted to take a shower, so I think she forgot her tribal clothes."

"LIES, YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!"

"NO I DIDN'T" Finn countered back.

"Yeah... Your just going out with her just to get some lady pecks..." Jake said, Finn had a mustered face.

"Well... Yes and No, shes a really cool person, even though she can hit me with a club."

"What?" Jake said with a confused face.

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed now."

"Ha. Jungle Princess and Finn sitting on a bed, F-U-C-K-I-N-G! " Jake said in a little musical ditty, Finn threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" He then clapped his hands and the lights went off.

 **1:30 AM.**

Jungle Princess phone buzzed, it was a text from Finn.

 **Finn: Hey, sorry it took so long to text you, I had to do it when Jake was completely sleeping.**

 **J.P: It's alright, I have a question?"**

 **Finn: Yeah?**

 **J.P: Did I forget my tribal skirt and Bra...**

 **Finn: YES I FORGOT, JAKE WAS ASKING ME DID I HAVE SEX WITH YOU!**

 **J.P: WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?**

 **Finn: Well, no obviously...**

 **J.P: Though we did plan it on your couch before I had to leave, -wink face- -heart-**

 **Finn: -Blush Face- Yeah, we really did. I'm sorry if I came to strong on you, I'm not a pervert or anything.**

 **J.P: Its okay... I kind of wanted it too, just to see how it feels.**

 **Finn: Maybe we should wait until were ready enough.**

 **J.P: Oh, okay... -She then began to feel a little bit of sadness, but she shrugged it off, she did kind of agree with him-**

 **J.P: So whats our next date?**

 **Finn: Since the weathers going to be hot for the next couple of days. I think we should spend time on Ooo Beach, who knows they'll be treasure we can even explore.**

 **J.P: That sounds like a plan, I'll probably pick-out a really nice bikini for you so you can notice me... -Wink-**

 **Finn began to have a bulge in his pants.**

 **Finn: S-Stop, when were ready...**

 **J.P: -laugh face- Okay okay... Geez spaz, alright, goodnight I love you... -Kiss Face-**

 **Finn: Love ya girlfriend XD**

 **They both turned off their phones and went to sleep, after a long day of wrestling and a minor injury healed with some Cyclops Tears, June could officially recognize Finn as her boyfriend.**

 **(–)**

Thanks for reading guys.

 **Okay, so I've decided to give you a preview on what they fifth chapter will look, Its when Jungle Princess and Flame Princess meet in Princess day, Pheobe Confesses love for Finn again despite her break up with him, Enjoy the preview...**

Jungle Princess: Forget it Phoebe, you already had your chance. He's mine now.

LSP: Oh my glob you guys, PRINCESS FIGHT!

There was now a crowd a princess looking at the Fire Elemental and the Jungle Elemental.

Flame Princess: No! I still love him, I've already forgiven him. Your just a lousy rebound to him.

Finn: Flame Princess, just stop... I'm in love with her not you... Just leave us alone.

Flame Princess: Please Finn, I'll do anything...

Finn: If you really want to be a help to us. Just... leave...

The crowd of princess's made an 'Ohhhh Voice'

Jungle Princess: Besides... I'll take him to a level that will erase all memories of you...

She then turned to Finn, she took off his bear hat which lead to another 'Oooo Voice' from the crowd, she leaned in and kissed him, She took his hand and placed it on her breasts, he was rubbing them. Finn widened his eyes at the first few seconds but then closed his eyes, nothing else mattered in the world then her lips on his, Phoebe saw this with her own eyes, she was enraged.

"You friggin SLUT! She then broke them up and tackled Jungle Princess, she slapped her on the face numerous times.

"Hands off, you BITCH!" Jungle Princess said she then kicked her off and then went on top of her as she began to hit her face, Tiffany who sneaked in to the crowd began to wolf whistle.

"This is sooo hot!" The blonde humanoid said.

"You guys stop!" Finn screamed trying to break them up.

(-)

Okay... maybe that was too much, my notebook is full now...

I hope your happy Fiery Crusader...

Oh, and I increased the rating for this, I know. I'm a dick XD


	4. Beach Date

_**Jeez, 950 views in only a few days, I can't tell you how happy I am, I think a lot of readers and writers are starting to like this couple, thank you so much for the support you've been giving me, It really means a lot!**_

Anyway, onto the story.

(-)

Finn and Jungle Princess were beside each other on the sand, Finn carried her beach bag on the way here, Ooo beach was a beautiful island. Palm trees were on the shore. The water was almost as clear as crystals.

"Hey J.P, can we go look for the treasure now, its somewhere around this island." Finn said.

"Hmmm, I feel a little dry on my back..." Jungle Princess then flipped her self around and laying down on her towel until she... removed the top of her bikini. "If you you rub some sun lotion on my back, I might consider it, please?" She asked, Finn gulped.

"Sure thing..." He then went to her bag and rubbed some of the lotion on his hands, he then pressed his hands onto her soft skin, she moaned while enjoying the feeling.

"Gotta keep my mind collected. Calm down Finn, calm down..." Finn thought as he rubbed lotion on her back.

"Hmm... your hands are soo wonderful and cold..." Jungle Princess said with a slight blush.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down!" Finn's mind said as his own blush increased a bit.

"A little harder..." June said as she moaned a bit.

'CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!'

"Okay, that's enough. thanks Finn!" Jungle Princess said she placed her top back again and she took the bottle, she smiled and winked.

"Now can we look for the treasure, Its around here somewhere..." Finn said standing up.

"Oh wait, can you do one more thing for me?" Jungle Princess asked with a puppy-dog pout, Finn gritted his teeth softly and sat back down again.

"Yes Princess..." Finn said softly, even though he was clearly upset.

"Can you paint my toenails, the old paint wore out?" She asked, Finn mouth dropped.

"Why didn't you paint them before we got here!?"

"I forgot, jeez. I'm only a humanoid..."

Finn face palmed himself, "Alright, fine. Anything for my girlfriend..." He then went inside her bag and found her nail polish.

"Proceed!" Jungle Princess commanded, Finn rolled his eyes and slowly brushed her toe nails with the teal paint, careful not to get anyone her skin, the water waves were making beautiful crashing sounds and the seagulls hawked.

After putting her polish on her toenails, Finn removed some sweat off his forehead, happy that the paint didn't get on her, He then grabbed his sword and turned to her.

"Come on June, lets go."

"Go where?" She asked innocently.

Finn was about to explode.

"OH MY GLOB,TO GO FIND THE STUPID TREASURE THATS ON THIS ISLAND." Finn said as his blood boiled.

"Oh yeah... I have to wait for about an hour before my nails get dry. You know, I need to look cute for the beach." Jungle Princess said laying down again.

"Fine, I'm going by myself, If I find any treasure, I'm definitely not sharing with you!" the blonde human said running off, he didn't have a shirt on, only his blue trunks.

"Fine, I don't care... I'm just going to stay here and relax, making catch up on my book reading." The purple haired humanoid said as she conjured up a book, while she placed her skull tiara down on her side and replacing it with her beach hat, she tilted the hat down so the sun won't shine in her eyes.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Finn was walking through that was near the beach, "I don't need her anyway, she might even hold me back" He said quietly in his mind, he continued exploring the humid forest, there were monkey screeches and green moss everywhere. Finn cupped his ears carefully to hear a sound, he heard water dripping from somewhere, he knew it wasn't the forest around him it had to be something more harder, he continued to walk closer to the sound, until all of a sudden he found a cavern.

"Hmph. Weird, but rad. This might be the place where to find the treasure I heard about" Finn entered the canvern, it was dark but the only thing that had light was the pond reflection, he kept on walking until he found a nearby door, he opened it and there were thousands if not millions of bats that were flying at his face.

Finn covered his face while screeching in fear, when the swarm ended his arms were covered in bats feces.

"Gross!" He then ran back to wash his hands in the pond, he returned to the door where there were three doors, He opened the first one and the door revealed green jello, he shut it and opened the second one and it consisted of empty computer boxes, Finn made a raspberry noise.

"Lame!" He said mockingly, Finn then walked over slowly and opened up the third one, he saw the amazing room, there was a golden chest that was sitting on top of a marble column, it was just begging to be taken.

"There it is..." He said proudly as the blonde adventurer walked closer to the chest, he was about to pick it up when all of a sudden he was knocked out unconscious by someone.

"Thanks, you made my job a lot easier, and just to make sure..." The mysterious person grabbed him and carried him somewhere, Finn's world began to disappear...

A few minutes later. Finn woke up... tied and his mouth was covered with a straight handkerchief, he was sitting on a wooden chair with a knife held out on his neck, Finn turned slightly and noticed a red masked humanoid, he cut the handkerchief so he could speak, and speak he did...

"What do you want from me!" Finn screamed, the humanoid bandit left, he had many tattoos which had demon art and other disturbing things.

"You see this chest right here" He held it up to the humans face, "I need it so I could buy weapons and terrorize this land, creatures will run in fear because of me!"

"What are you going to do to me?!"

He pulled out his dagger and held it to his throat, "I gotta get rid of the evidence don't I." He was about to cut his throat open, Finn had tears in his eyes, he thought it was the end of him until suddenly he was pierced in the chest, it was a spear, he fell down like a a ton of trees, blood came rushing out of his mouth, Jungle Princess's eyes were boiling red, he then got on top of the bandit and punched him savagely in the face, breaking his nose.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend again!" She said as her raged boiled off, the beautiful warrior then got off of the criminal and then began to untie Finn.

"Are you okay!" Jungle Princess said worried, Finn nodded slightly, he then hugged her in an embrace, his hard tears were staining her bikini but it didn't matter, she wiped his tears. All that mattered was that he was in one piece.

"Thank you so much June, I thought I was never going to see you again!" He stuttered over his tears, she smiled and kissed him, "Don't worry, we'll always have each other right?" She said questioning him, Finn nodded, he was about to leave the cavern until he was stopped by her.

"Hey, you forgot something." She said carrying the chest full of gold "Come on, take it." She insisted, Finn smiled and kissed her cheek "You deserve to have it, you saved my life" Finn grabbed two small diamonds and placed it in her ear holes.

"Your bright like a diamond." Finn said softly, June blushed and took his hand "Thank you, Come on lets leave." She said, Finn followed her lead as they arrived at the beach again.

"I'm sorry for being a total butt to you today, I was concerned about finding treasure when I realized that your my only treasure, I promise to treat like the true princess you are..." Finn said quietly cupping her cheek, Jungle Princess took his hand that was on her face and kissed it softly.

"I'm so happy to have you as my boyfriend" She said softly, Finn smiled and then looked out.

"Lets have fun in the ocean, come on it'll be fun!" Finn said grabbing her hand, they entered the watery area and began splashing the water at each others face, when the couple finished that they swam long and hard. Competing with one another to see who was the fastest.

"June, I'm starting to get a little pruned on my skin, can we leave now..." Finn said feeling his fingers, Jungle Princess giggled, "Ha your an old raisin!" Jungle Princess said, the human growled, he then carried her to the beach shore and sat her down, he then got onto of her and proceeded to kiss her neck, giving her a hickey.

"STOP, THAT TICKLES!" She said laughing and blushing at the same time.

"But your so cute, can't you see that!" Finn countered and then kissed her jaw line and then her lips.

"I know I'm adorable, but your soo needy of me!" June blushed while rubbing his toned chest.

"I can't live without you." Finn said pecking her lips for about twentieth time, he decided to give her a little break of his kisses and then got off of her.

"We should get going now." Finn said, they gathered up their stuff and left.

(-)

After a few hours they arrived at her kingdom, meeting her nanny, who had a plain look on her face.

"So, I noticed that everything went well in the beach."

"Yeah, there were minor problems but nothing that we couldn't handle." Jungle Princess showing a cheeky smile.

"Whats that chest that you have there Princess?" Nana asked curiously.

"I found it, but then I gave it to her after she did something that I'll never forget." Finn then kissed her cheek, she blushed while her eyes were shaped like hearts.

"Yeah, he's really generous..." Jungle Princess said, her heart was beating loudly, Nana smiled a little bit.

"Well it was nice of you taking her out to the beach Finn, but there's bigger matters to attend to. Finn if you may excuse us" Nana said softly.

"Oh um, no problem. See you tomorrow on our next date Princess." Finn said hugging her, they both shared an open mouth kiss and Finn left, Nana turned to look at June, who was staring at all the gold she received from Finn after saving his life.

"The annual Princess day gathering is tomorrow, I hope you didn't forget..." Nana said glaring at her.

"Psh, I didn't forget. I was just really busy with Finn all day" They went into her hut as she began to remove her bikini to put on her traditional tribal clothes.

"Just be on your best behavior, I don't want any bad report" Nana said as she patted her shoulder.

"Nana, for glob sake. I'm 19, I've been to Princess meeting thing, even though I didn't really say anything..."

"Just try not to do anything destructive, I'm I understood?" She said in a commanding voice.

"Sigh, yes Nana..." She rolled her eyes, as she went outside to go see her people who were enjoying life to the fullest by dancing and singing native songs, after she came back she sat on her bed of furs pondering her day. She killed a bandit, swam with her boyfriend, got a chest full of gold from him.

Jungle Princess smiled, she then looked on her phone and saw a photo of a selfie between him and her, she was kissed his cheeks while he was blushing and taking the photo, June smiled and sighed in content, she proceeded to go to bed, dreaming on what Princess Day would look like to her.

(-)

And thats it for this chapter, things are about to go down in the next one with Flame Princess coming into the mix, make sure you fav and review, it helps me a lot.


	5. A Mothers Love

**A/N 2000+ Views?! You guys are amazing, thank you so much for the support, I'm so grateful, I'm hoping you like the story so far.**

(-)

It was very hard for Jungle Princess to keep her excitement down, she was going to the annual Princess day gathering with Finn.

"This is going to be awesome!" Finn said holding hands with Jungle Princess, I've never been here before, I thought only princesses were aloud.

"Don't worry, I have everything sorted out..." Jungle Princess said smiling, Finn blushed and kissed her cheek causing moans from her, they arrived at the front entrance with a guard standing there, he looked like a big syrup bottle that was probably from Breakfast Princesses kingdom.

"Ahhh. June, welcome." The guard shook hands with her, "And this be..." He said pondering.

"Finn, Finn the Human..." He said as the guard smiled and also shook his hand, "So you must be her Prince or something right?" The guard said laughing, Finn and June both blushed.

"I guess you could say that..." Finn said quietly, June nodded.

"Well you can come on in now." The guard said as he gave them the entrance cards, they were walking inside the great halls of the Princesses of Ooo headquarter building where they hosted their meetings, there was literately every Princess there from the land, including LSP who was invited under one circumstance, that she behaved and not cause a stir.

"Heeey! Jungle Princess"

"Hey Engagement Ring Princess." June said, they shared a hug. The two have been best friends ever since they could remember.

"You guys made finally made it!" Engagement said clapping her hands in excitement.

"I know, Finn was kind slowing me down a little bit before we came here..." Jungle Princess said giggling, she wanted to see his reaction and turned to Finn who made a sad pout face.

"I just wanted to pick a bow-tie, I'm sowwy!" Finn said kissing her hand numerous times, Jungle was laughing at his apology.

"Awww, you two are such a cute couple." Engagement Ring Princess said in awe.

"Engagement Ring Princess, I need your help with something." Emerald Princess said, she sighed. "Well, I better get going, you guys have fun, the meeting will start in about ten minutes, see you guys later." She left as Finn and Jungle Princess waved, they took their seats and waited patiently.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Finn said, he then arrived with fruit lemonade, he was happily gulping it down, Jungle Princess stomach rumbled a little bit she looked at the snack table, there were all sorts of meats and vegetables, she licked her lips in a hungry mood, but then she looked at her stomach again, she kind of groaned in disappointment.

"Hey Finn... Do you think I'm a little fat." Jungle Princess said twiddling her thumbs blushing, Finn spit out his drink.

"What, no. Why on glob would you say that!"

"Sigh, I don't know. Doesn't my stomach look a little bit chubby to you?" June said showing him.

"No, your body is perfect just the way it is..." Finn said while holding her hands, she blushed while she rubbed her skull tiara.

"Really?" She said in a optimistic tone.

"Your the most beautiful Princess in the world, just accept your position." Finn said softly, She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, they then leaned closer to each other and kissed, none of the Princesses who were taking their seats noticed them, except for one. Flame Princess had a scowl on her face.

"He never called me the most beautiful princess in Ooo!" Phoebe quietly screamed. C.B, her personal body guard patted her shoulder.

"Relax Phoebe, you said that you didn't want to cause any harm to her, just take a deep breathe." He gave her a massage on the shoulder to pacify her feelings, she sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Your right, let me just ignore them." Phoebe said, she was sitting two tables behind them, she saw everything that they were doing, like flirting with one another, Finn kissing her shoulder causing her to giggle, and also rubbing their noses with each other, she growled lowly and looked up at Breakfast Princess who was talking on the loudspeaker up on the stage.

"Welcome Princesses to the annual Princess Day gathering, we hope to fulfill peace upon our land as we have important matters to attend to." Breakfast continued talking when Jungle Princess tapped Finn's shoulder.

"What is it?" He said quietly.

"I'm not really hungry anymore, but is there anything you want to eat here, I can go get you something." Jungle Princess questioned him, at that moment Finn hatches a sinister plan, he leaned in closer to her ear.

"You, I want to eat you." Finn said smirking, he was nipping her ear. Jungle Princess's heart skipped a beat.

"Me... What do you mean?" Jungle Princess said, her cheeks were red as her blood.

"Oh you'll find out..." The human then studied his surroundings, he looked behind him and saw Flame Princess who was paying attention to Breakfast Princess, Finn then went under the table at lighting fast speed, the long opulent table cloth obscuring and hiding his form completely.

"Your not "Whaa... Finn." June protested as she suddenly felt hands on her shins and a tongue licking her perfect thighs softly, he suddenly raised her tribal skirt upward slowly but with intent.

"F-finn please, someone might see." Jungle Princess spoke though clenched teeth as she grabbed the edge of the table tightly, Breakfast Princess saw what she was doing and scowled.

"Is there a problem Jungle Princess?" She asked very sternly,

"Having your pussy exposed in a public place like this?" Finn said as he began to lick his lips, he spread her legs wide open and opened his mouth and began to kiss her womanhood, he then put his whole tongue inside her, rolling it around, going deeper and deeper into her.

"Ah...No! Please, go ahead with the meeting..." Jungle Princess said with a pleasured face, her whole body began to shudder, Breakfast Princess raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, back to Princess business, oh um, not you Princess business." She began to talk again, Finn kissed her clit.

"You have to be a little bit more quieter babe..." Finn's soft voice wafted up to Jungle Princess's trembling form.

Finn moaned in appreciation as he saw her womanhood was soaking wet, indicating that she loved what he was doing, he pressed his tongue and continued to do what he was doing, his hands her massaging her thighs trying to get her even more excited.

Meanwhile from up top, Jungle Princess bit her lips from moaning aloud as Finn feasted on her pussy below, she was drinking her own saliva to calm her self down, she was moving her hips slowly forward, enjoying the new touch.

Her hands lowered themselves under the table cloth as he pulled on Finn's hair, she then took the table napkin and stuffed in her mouth to silence her moaning, she wanted to scream from the tension that was building inside her, but then she exploded in his mouth.

Finn hummed in obvious enjoyment as his tongue agilely collected every drop of her love juice. "So delicious, tastes like sweet sweet nectar..." Finn said as he leaned up a little bit and licked her belly button, he placed her skirt back on and then got up and sat down on his seat again.

"I can't believe you did that to me..." Jungle Princess finally managed to say.  
"Thank you June, Dessert was very delicious ." Finn smirked as he held her hand again.

Jungle Princesses was pouting, "Whats with you and my body?"

"I don't know. You bring that out in me, besides I didn't want to wait until we got home." Finn said smiling, Jungle Princess rolled her eyes, Phoebe looked at them and growled, she couldn't hold her fury, she slowly flicked a small fireball towards her.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Finn said worried.

"Something just poked me."

Finn smirked, "Maybe it was just your nerve muscles, there happy because of me..."

Jungle Princess rolled her eyes, "Weirdo, Pervert, Beast, little boy." She kept on insulting him quietly, Finn smiled and kissed her, she moaned into the kiss and sighed.

"But you love me right?" Finn said with his blue eyes staring at her.

"Yeah..." She said in a love struck mood slowly grinning, Finn giggled and nuzzled her neck, Phoebe had enough, she then stood up and ran over to the couple, smashing her fist on the table causing gaps from other princesses

"Finn! Why on earth is Jungle Princess your lover!" Pheobe said causing an uproar, Jungle Princess held Finn close to her chest, he was softly smiling.

"Because he's with me now, he's more happier!" She countered back. "Why are you even trying, you dated him a few years ago when you were younger, let it go, go find another boyfriend!"

Flame Princess came closer to her trying to intimidate the Princess of the Jungle, June scowled and also stood up, the two were mere inches away from each other. They both gave each other a deadly glare, with lighting coming out of their eyes.

"Alright guys, that's enough!" C.B and Breakfast Princess said in unison.

Phoebe didn't heed their warning, all she was thinking about was Finn.

"Please Finn, come back to me! I love you..."

Finn didn't say anything, he just went back to Jungle Princess side, kissing her cheek to anger Phoebe.

"Phoebe as much as I hate arguing with another Princess, Finn is mine, we love each other, can't you just see that!" Jungle Princess said with her voice getting louder.

"Oh my glob guys, there's going to be a princess fight!" LSP said as she brought her phone out,

the Princesses and C.B also gathered around the trio, most of them wanted to intervene but were too invested in their feud, Breakfast Princess couldn't do anything because there was a rule that she had to be up in the stage for the next 30 minutes no matter what.

"No! I still love him, I've already forgiven him. Your just a lousy rebound in his eyes."

"Flame Princess, just stop, I'm in love with her not you..." Just leave us alone.

"Please Finn, I'll do anything" She then began to shed lava tears, holding on to his hand, Finn groaned and released his hand from her grip.

"If you want to help us, then just... leave...

The crowd of Princess's seemed to agree, she did date him a few years ago but they believed it was time to move on, Jungle Princess smirked in victory, she decided to use your weak point as an advantage, she made a seductive smile while fluffing her hair.

"Besides, I'll take him to a level that will erase all memories of you..." Jungle Princess said, she then turned to Finn and took off his bear hat, causing 'Oooo Noises' from the crowd.

"Come here my handsome love..." She leaned in and kissed the human, the kiss had been such a surprise that Finn was shocked into complete stillness, but after a couple of seconds Finn began to seep in, she then grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts massaging them, causing moans to come out from her, the crowd of Princesses then shouted in euphoric screams.

Phoebe saw this with her own eyes, his ex-boyfriend lips upon his new girlfriend's lips, she couldn't let this go on, her already boiled blood was about to explode.

"YOU FRIGGIN SLUT!" She then broke them up and tackled Jungle Princess, she pulled on her hair and slapped her face numerous times.

"Hands off you BITCH!" Jungle Princess said, she then kicked her off and then went on top of her as she began to hit her, taking off her tiara, Tiffany who sneaked into the gathering made a wolf whistle.

"This is sooo hot!" The blonde humanoid said.

"You guys stop!" Finn screamed, C.B and Finn both grabbed their Princess, Breakfast Princess finally got off stage.

"THATS ENOUGH, YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED FROM ANY PRINCESS GATHERING!" Breakfast Princess said as her egg face was boiling up.

"What!? She started it, shes the one who should be suspended!" Jungle Princess said countering the suspension.

"I don't care, this is a peaceful gathering. I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave, don't come back until you guys have learned your."

Flame Princess groaned in frustration and left using the backdoor with C.B trailing her, Finn took Jungle Princesses hand and left the awful scene.

(-)

"YOU WHAT?!" Nana said.

"I had a fight with her, I didn't mean to, I just wish I could have handled the situation better."

"June, no matter what a person says you shouldn't attack them, your mother never expected that kind of behavior from you, I'm sorry... But you deserve a punishment... So as of right now, your grounded" Nana said in her soft voice, June's eyes began to swell of tears.

"B-but she started it!"

"You are supposed to be a role model of our people, the children look up to you, I know your better than this, j-just go to your room."

Jungle Princess began to cry, Finn was not there to see it, because Nana asked her to leave as soon as he brought her.

"W-why can't she j-just accept us." June said as she placed her skull tiara down, some village kids who heard her cries asked Nana what was wrong with her, she calmly told her that she was a little cold, to which the children shrugged and left, Jungle Princess continued to cry in her pillow until she fell asleep, she was thinking about Finn and what their future might look like.

 _ **Dream World**_

Jungle Princess was sitting on a grass surrounded by flowers, she was picking up pansies and pouted.

"Maybe I don't deserve to be Princess, I should just give up and be a regular citizen, Nana would be a better leader than me..." Jungle Princess said in a depressed voice.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, "Your going to give up that easily," The mysterious voice chuckled. "Are you sure your my daughter?"

"Huh?" Jungle Princess said, they all of a sudden there were inside a room with furniture and a warm bed.

June was staring at someone, she looked exactly like her, with the same skull tiara and tribal markings.

"Hello June, long time no see, your really grown up now!" She said smiling, June scowled.

"Who are you! And how did you know my name." She said interrogating the older woman.

"Oh that's right... So June. Do you know who I am?" The woman said quietly, June grunted and looked carefully, she had the same skin tone, the same hair-style and the same painted toe nail color.

"I c-can't believe it!"

"Did you it figure out!" She said very excitement.

"FLAME PRINCESS MADE A CLONE OF ME, THEN INFILTRATED MY DREAM TO COME ATTACK ME!" June said tightening her fist.

The older woman exploded in laughter, she had never heard such a ludicrous answer before.

"That laugh! Your even mocking m-"

"I'M NOT A MIRAGE" The older women grabbed her club and hit her on the head.

"Ouch, why did you do that for?!" Jungle Princess said. The older women blushed and then rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just club people for little reasons, It was Nana who taught me you know" The woman said giggling, June then widened her eyes.

"It can't be..." She said in her mind.

"Did you figure it ou-" June just hugged her mother with heavy embrace, Jungle Queen returned her hug back, she was meeting her daughter for the first time since she passed away...

"Y-you h-have no idea, how long... I've missed you." June said crying heavily, Jungle Queen smiled and

"Aww, You really are my daughter June, I've missed you too." Jungle Queen said kissing her hair. The two were in that position for a long time, "Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do" Jungle Queen said as she led her into her living room, Jungle Princess nodded, she obeyed everything her late mother said.

(-)

 **Yeah so I decided to include Jungle Princess's mom into the story so it'll feel emotional, thanks for reading and please Review, Fav, Follow!**

 **I don't own Adventure Time, Cartoon Network and Pen ward owns rights!**


	6. A Meeting Between Two Princesses!

I DONT NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, ALL RIGHTS GO TO PEN WARD AND CN

(-)

The were getting to know each other and how they took care of the Jungle Kingdom, Jungle Queen told her some secrets to June which were intriguing, after a few hours of chatting and talking about how they were doing, June forgot to ask her to most obvious question.

"So, how did I come here" June asked.

"Well, your conscious needed some help after that little fiasco with Phoebe... So you came here, to the afterlife."

Jungle Princess looked amazed, this is how the afterlife looks like, her mother looked like she was living comfortably in this purple teal house full of baby pictures of her.

"Does that mean I'm dead!? Oh my GLOB!" June said nervously, Jungle Queen patted her head.

"Relax child, your not dead." She said pacified voice.

"Oh thank glob, I can't live without Finn, I just love him so much, he's literally my life" Jungle Princess said with love struck eyes.

"Speaking of Finn, can you tell me what you and Flame Princess were fighting over him." Jungle Queen said in a disciplined voice, June looked at her mom, she knew she was guilty because she knew everything.

"I was fighting her, I knew I was wrong. Please don't get mad at me, I should have just walked away" June said looking at her mothers eyes.

Jungle Queen would discipline her daughter but she saw that she really meant it, the young Princess was laying down on the couch, hiding her face with her hand.

"Now she might declare war on the Jungle Kingdom, shes been known for her temper and being accused of being evil, if she does declare war her army might massacre our people, I screwed up!" June said softly.

"No shes not." Jungle Queen said smiling, "She might have a temper but she'll never actually declare war, shes too soft." Jungle Queen said, she walked up to her and massaged her legs to get her to calm down.

"How do you know all of this?" June said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, before I gave birth to you. Phoebe's father, Flame King, wanted to invade the Jungle Kingdom, this was highly debated in the Royal Ooo meeting, because I had not done anything, so after a few tense standoff. He finally admitted that he loved me, and he didn't know what to do to get my attention, everybody was in awe.

June eyes widened from the story, "What did you say?!"

Jungle Queen sipped her tea softly "I rejected his companionship, If you say something, violence is not the answer, do you understand what I'm saying June" She said facing her.

Jungle Princess nodded slowly, "So what your saying is that I have to make Amends with Phoebe even though she looks threatening to me and Finn." Jungle Princess said having a quizzical look on her face.

"Exactly, If you just have to tell her that your sorry for whatever transpired in the Princess Day Gathering."

"What if she doesn't listen to me and attacks the kingdom? That's always another option." She said shaking of fear.

"She won't dear, like I said she won't attack us, we don't want to make the same mistake as Humans did a 1000 or so years ago, just talk to her, have a special meeting." The original heiress said.

June nodded in agreement, "Alright, I'll try. Can Finn be there, so he can listen to it?"

"Sure, It'll be a mediator group." Jungle Queen said grinning.

"By the way, since your dating Finn, I'm I expecting grandchildren from you guys?" Jungle Queen asked.

June's face of horror was too much for her, as she burst out laughing.

"MOM!"

Jungle Princess hid her covered her womanhood in embarrassment, her face was immensely blush.

"Come on, June, ever since I gave birth to you I was expecting you to mate with someone..."

June bit her lip and leaned close to her ear, asking a very private question, "Does giving birth hurt?" Jungle Princess said with fear in her eyes,

she would have obviously said yes, but she didn't want to discourage her. "Hmmm, lets say its considered a pleasured feeling" She easily said, June sighed in content.

"I'll think about it, you know its a big decision in my life and in Finn's." June said, suddenly the whole room was beginning to turn into white light, Jungle Queen knew that this meant.

"June, my time is up. You have to go back to the living world" She said quietly, June looked at her mother, she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"But Mom, I don't want to go, I'm still grounded! Please, at least follow me back to the Kingdom." She said trying to take her hand, but her body was slowly fading away.

"You know I can't do that, but I'll leave you with one more thing, I love you... I'll always support you, I've already lived life to the fullest, and just seeing you brings me to tears to see how much you've grown up." She then took her fading hand into her hand.

"I'm proud of you... My blood is filled with your love and happiness, thank you for letting me be your mother, I'll always been on you and Finn's side, no matter what happens." That was her final word, the spirit dream world faded and Jungle Princess woke up, she had sweat all over her body, her hands were shaking.

"Thank you mom..." She then got up and stretched, she looked at the clock, it was 5 am in the morning, she walked outside of her hut and peeked inside Nana's hut, she was in a deep sleep, taking care of children is never an easy job, she went outside the kingdom and walked.

"If I can just tell Finn what I'm planning, then he'll be able to understand" Jungle Princess said running to her boyfriend's treehouse.

(-)

Finn was sleeping in the mass of furs and pillows he called his bed, he was sleeping peacefully until something started shaking the mattress, he lifted one eye. Finn discovered that it was Jungle Princess sitting on top of him, rocking the bed... and his body...

"Hey Finn," She said while pecking her cheek.

"Jungle P-Princess, what are you doing here? Its too early for us to hang out?" Finn said groaning, she got off of him and took his hand, leading him down stairs and sat him down on the kitchen table.

"We need to talk..." Jungle Princess said softly, Finn's heart dropped.

"Your breaking up with me!" Finn said biting his nails, "Please June, don't break up with me!" Finn bowed down to her while kissing her ring finger. "I'll do anything, I'll even be your slave!"

Jungle Princess was giggling, "Your mind must be on something if you think I'm gonna break up with you..." She said leaning in and hugging him.

"Thank Glob. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Its about me and Flame Princess, I think we both have to make amends with each other, and it has to be today, because who knows what will happened, she might be one of those princesses to hold a deadly grudge."

" _Despite what my mother said, I still don't trust Phoebe..."_ June said in her mind.

"So what do we do?" Finn asked.

"Your going to invite her here today so I can apologize, once she sees how nice I am, she'll ask for my forgiveness too."

"That sounds like a good idea, let me just go get dressed and stuff, I wouldn't want her to see me in my boxers."

"Yeah... I'm the only one permitted to see you with any clothes on." Jungle Princess said making a cute pout blush. Finn laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back..." Finn said while going upstairs.

(-)

Finn with flame shield thanks to Flambo was entering the gates of the Fire Kingdom when he was abruptly stopped by a guard.

"State you business here." The guard said in an intimidating voice, Finn sighed.

"Fred its me, Finn. I use to come here, Just let me speak to the Princess, its a matter of important emergency." The guard felt embarrassed by his name and quickly let him in the kingdom.

"Your just lucky you know my name..." The fire guard muttered, Finn rolled his eyes and continued, the Kingdom was silent, everybody tending to their own business, kids went to school, parents went to work, and the Flame King still held hostage inside the vase.

Finn walked on the great steps that lead to Phoebe's castle, he knocked on the door softly, Cinnamon Bun opened the door.

"Hello Finn..." He said looking at the human with a plain stare, not one of respect, not one out of hate.

"Is she here..."

"She's in her room."

"I need to see her." Finn said with a peaceful but firm voice.

"I don't know, she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment."

"Trust me, this is important" Finn said as his hand was touching his gooey sides, C.B rolled his eyes, but complied with him, he indicated him to come forward, the bodyguard led her to her room.

"It will only take a few minutes, and I need some privacy." Finn said, C.B narrowed his eyes, but shrugged it off. He shut the door obeying his instruction, the human saw Phoebe. She was laying on her bed, she was playfully casting fire out of her hands, her facial expression looked depressed and sagged, she saw him and scowled.

"What do you want..." She said in a growled voice.

"Its Jungle Princess, she wants you to come over to my place."

She scoffed, Finn made an angry face.

"Phoebe, you have to come with me, she has some pretty soul searching questions to ask you, you need to hear them."

Phoebe pondered her options for a few tense minutes.

"Fine, but this better be good!" Phoebe said in an angry voice as they transported in a whirlwind of flames.

(-)

After a few minutes they arrived at the treehouse, it was 7:30 AM, the two princess met face-to-face for the first time since the fight at the Princess Day Gathering, nothing will please Phoebe more than to burn her into an crisp, but she had to play it cool, there was a lot at stake here.

"Please ladies, sit down." Finn said.

The two ladies sat across from each other, with Finn sitting in the middle of the table.

"So... Why did you call me over Jungle Princess." Phoebe said in a plain bland voice, Jungle Princess sighed and dropped her skull down, she crossed her hands together.

"I come before you as a woman of peace, If I have offended you in anyway during my actions toward you and your emotions during the Princess Gathering, I want to say that I'm truly sorry, I hope this apology will help heal you, and our hope both our Kingdoms will prosper." She reached out her hand in a true plea, Phoebe looked at her with a expression of hatred.

"What if I reject this apology and go to war with your people." Phoebe said narrowing her eyes, Jungle Princess leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Do you think it is alright to send an army against my people, solely for a past romantic relationship with Finn?"

The Princess of the Fire Kingdom looked at her, she was right. Why risk lives for a pointless war, the Jungle Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom were equals, same strength in military, same strength in size, and if the Fire Army were to attack Jungle Princess's people, they would have to encounter hard obstacles, like the animals they possess and control and what diseases they might catch to which June's people have total immunity thanks to medicines and relics.

Phoebe was thinking about her brother, what if he was to get killed...

The Flame Princess held both of her hands in each temple, rubbing it, "Your words, I can't believe it, what was I thinking, I don't want any war, my people don't need to suffer because of me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any of this, its entirely my fault" She walked over to June and gave her a hug.

"I don't want to make the same mistake as humans did, we should work together, not separate and divide, I want to live in peace, I have to realize that my time with Finn is over, and if both of you guys are happy, then I'm happy." Phoebe said holding her hand, Finn and June both smiled, what is the point of war...

"Thank you." Finn and June both said in unison.

"I have work to do, and I'll also inform Breakfast Princess of what has happened here." She then transported to the Fire Kingdom, but not without waving to the happy couple, which proudly waved back.

After a few moments Finn smiled and planted a million kisses to June's face and body, June exploded with giggles and blushes to her face.

"YOUR SUCH A GENIUS, HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!" Finn said, stilling kissing her.

"Oh, I just had a little help, by a special someone..." June said looking out the window, the sun shined on her, she could almost feel Jungle Queen's presence.

"I have to go back now, Nana is probably wondering where I am."

"What! No. You gotta eat something, I'll make you breakfast." Finn said leading her into the kitchen.

"Finn, its alright, I'll eat when I get to the kingdom."

"Please Princess, I want to" Finn said while putting on his apron, Jungle Princess looked at him, he did look cute in that kitty apron.

"Alright, but only if I can help you." Jungle Princess said also grabbing an apron, even though she disobeyed Nana, no price is too steep for almost starting war which will destroy millions of lives and displacing them of their homes.

(-)

I hope you appreciate that Flame King and Jungle Queen backstory, more to come tomorrow!


	7. Finn Cures Stress!

WARNING: LEMON CHAPTER, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME

(-)

After the Phoebe incident, June told Nana what happened, even though upset at her disobeying her punishment, she shrugged it off and was proud of her for apologizing to the Flame Princess.

After a few weeks Finn and Jungle Princess decided that they needed time off from their relationship, Jungle Princess had personal matters in her kingdom to attend to while Finn needed to save citizens, battle monsters, and go into dungeons. They occasionally visited each other, but both were very stressed.

Seeing their stress together, Finn decides to do something about it, one afternoon he was at Jungle Princess's office hut, she was busy writing papers in a hasty, her hair was a mess, and her origination skills in her office has plummeted, with pencils and other tools laying on the ground, Finn walked up to her and massaged her shoulders, he had a little gift for her.

"So, you feeling alright?" Finn said smirking, he obviously knew the answer.

Jungle Princess turned around a gave him a glare, Finn smiled, she looked so cute when shes angry, "What does it look like to you, I have a million things on my mind, being princess of a kingdom is not easy you know."

Jungle Princess then turned around, Finn smiled and kissed her chin, she shuddered at the feeling of his lips pressing up against her body, she snapped and went back to normal.

"Look, as much as I like having you over, these are pretty busy times, I have to write the progress of the economy and look at the population of our people, if you have nothing cool to say. Just leave me alone, pervert..." June said the last word under her breathe.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and began to walk out of her hut.

"Fine, be a little cute pouty face. I guess you'll never get to see the gift I brought for you..."

Jungle Princess automatically sprung to life after hearing that certain word in such a boring environment.

"Gift?!" she questioned loudly, with her eyes shining brightly. "What gift, I wanna see it, give it to me now!"

Finn brought out a box and showed it to her.

"Oh you mean this?" He said with a grin, "I thought you wanted me to leave..."

Jungle Princess got up from her desk and ran toward him, Finn lifted the box higher so she couldn't reach it.

"Now I don't! Give it to me, Finn! I want the present!" She whined.

"Are you sure you want it..."

She started to jump up and down on her tippy-toes. "Yes, yes, yes, I want it! Please give it to me, pretty please!

Finn chuckled. He loved it when she did this, it was adorably beautiful, but not when she did it for a prolong amount of time, that's when it got annoying.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll give it to you, just stop whining..." he said.

"Hooray!" June cheered. It was so like her to always get what she wanted.

Finn slowly opened the box, he was trying to hold his giggles, his smile turning more and more devious. June was so mesmerized by her soon-to-be gift, that she didn't even notice the human's evil expression. He was obviously up to no good.

"I think you're really going to like this Princess." He snickered.

June took the opened box and looked at what was inside, guess what she saw... nothing, not even a receipt, her eyes turned red and disgustedly turned her neck to Finn, who was bursting in laughter, June growled and tackled him on the ground, sitting on him.

"You double crosser, why would you do that, there's nothing here!?"

"Because I love you." Finn said as he kissed her jaw line, June made an angry expression and brought out her club, she was about to smack him in the face with it, that is until Finn dodged her attack, he hugged her trying to pacify the stressed Princess.

"You know, thats not the real gift, the real gift is right here!" Finn then brought out two tickets from his pants, Jungle Princess raised her eyebrow.

"What are those?"

"Since were so stressed in the last couple of weeks, I figured that we needed a vacation!" He chuckled, Jungle Sighed, she knew exactly what he was talking about, she heard about the spa resort but figured that it was never true that bubblegum made it.

"Oh my glob Finn, your amazing!" Jungle Princess leaned down on him and planted kisses on him, he blushed and kissed back.

"When do we leave?" She asked standing up.

"Tomorrow morning I'll pick you up, make sure you bring basic necessities"

"Almighty, sorry for trying to club you, I was really stressed out and in no mood for jokes." Jungle Princess said blushing.

"Which is exactly why we need this, oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You won't question anything when we get there."

Jungle Princess raised an eyebrow, but she shrugged it off.

"Okay, I won't."

Finn smiled and hugged her, nipping her delicious neck causing her to moan and blush.

"See ya tomorrow." Finn said waving to her.

 **Later that night...**

"You guys are going on a date tomorrow" Nana said very happy, Jungle Princess was packing what she needed for the vacation, she looked at at her with a smile.

"Yeah, its going to be great, but something caught me attention when he said 'you won't question anything when we get there'. The princess said packing her clothes.

"Hmph, you know. Boys will be boys." Nana shrugged.

"Nana, he's 19, I'm 19..." Jungle Princess glared at her.

"But your still kids in my eyes." Nana said laughing, Jungle Princess rolled her eyes, the young princess sat down and laid on her large bed of furs, covering herself, Nana sat down on her side.

"You really want to have a future with him don't you?" Nana asked looking in her eyes, Jungle Princess nodded slowly.

"Of course Nana, hes just the nicest guy ever, I w-want to have a child with him. What do you think I should do?" She said asking the nanny, Nana smiled and held onto her hands.

" **Just follow your heart wherever it leads you."** She gave her a goodnight kiss and continued left her hut, Jungle Princess pondered.

"Follow your heart..." She said softly, she laid there restless for a few hours until finally falling asleep.

 **The Next Day: 3:30 PM**

After picking her up, Finn and Jungle Princess went to the other side of the Candy Kingdom, where bubblegum said it was located at, they arrived to what seemed like was the place.

"Were here! You can get off my back now." Finn said a little grunted, June blushed and get off his back, she didn't want to walk the entire time so she got on his back, when they both got in they could feel the conditioner splashing on their face. Bubblegum bragged to the other princesses that this place had everything. Massage, chocolate bathing, facial, manicure, pedicure, basically everything your heart needs, but there was a catch, 'you could only come here once a month'.

"This place is beautiful!" June said, clapping her hands and jumping around.

"Yeah, Bubblegum rules, lets go to our rooms" Finn taking her hand, with the other carrying their bags, they arrived at their rooms and noticed bathrobes sitting on the bed.

"I guess we gotta wear these huh." Finn said picking them up, June smiled and went to the bathroom the change into them, with him going second.

After a few minutes of changing, the couple were walking downstairs and Finn brought out a guide that said where all the rooms were located at and what their special treatment was, little did June know, she was going to have a big surprise.

"What treatment will we have. OH! Could we have the chocolate mud bath first, it looks really delicious!" She said licking her lips, Finn smirked, his plan was coming together.

"Oh sure thing Junney, Lets see..." He was looking at the guide to see the room number.

"THERE IT IS Room 69! Were here!" Finn grabbed her hand and opened the door, the room's walls had a pink colored coated paint with an adjoined bathroom, and there was something else... an air massage bed.

June looked confused "So, wheres our body therapist?" Finn giggled and walked toward the door placing a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob and gave her a little push to the air bed.

He was now on top of her, "I'm your personal masseur, I didn't want to pay extra for strangers rubbing us..." Jungle Princess's heart was beating, she didn't know Finn had this planned.

"Oh... Now I remember..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

"No matter what happens, don't question anything..."

 _ **End Flashback...**_

"Oh Finn..." She said softly, he silenced her using his index finger, He walked toward the other side of the room and turned off the lights and lighting some scented candles which had a fine cinnamon smell. Finn, Without saying a word, softly took off her bathrobe revealing her entire body to him as she laid down, The princess was perfection from top to bottom, her curves were so sexy that it made Finn even harder.

He motioned for her to turn around with her back being in the front of his view, he poured oil generously onto his hands and began to soothe away her stress in her shoulders, He had so much strength in his touch as he proceeded slowly down her back, using his thumbs to knead the knots from her shoulder blades, he used his forearms in a brush like motion.

"How are you liking the treatment babe?" Finn said kissing her neck gently.

June moaned from all the excitement, "Its really goood Finn, your so amazing..."

Finn giggled, also blushing, he had to do it, it was the perfect time "It gets better than that" He then began to untie his bathrobe and dropped it on the ground, he rubbed oil all over himself, he then slowly flipped her over where he was entirely naked, she blushed with amazement, it was like she was dreaming, he then went on top of her holding her hands in what seems to be a commitment.

"June, I've been getting these urges, I don't care about the ten dates anymore, I just want to live my life with you, please accept me." Finn softly brushed her, June cried of joy.

"I've been feeling the same way too, I just want a future with you... My Prince..." June then opened her legs revealing her womanhood, "Lets make a baby..." She said in a joyous tone, Finn smiled and pulled her close to him, he had his throbbing cock rubbing her entrance, her juice began to pour out and he didn't even do anything.

"B-be Careful, remember that were still virgins..." She said calmly.

Finn giggled "Not anymore..." Finn rubbed oil on and in her vagina with two fingers causing loud gasps coming from her mouth, the lust crazed Princess closed her mouth to muffle her erotic screams, the human then oiled his penis. And as soon as Finn entered June, she was the happiest Princess in Ooo, making love to a man she loved.

Finn was in the same thought as June. He however was completely inexperienced and wouldn't last long, June could see this as well from the look of strain and concentration on his face. "Don't worry Finny, just relax and let do the work, you've already done a lot." She then flipped him over where she was riding him "Now, just relax." She said as she kissed him, she then started to ride him slowly at first.

As not to come to a finish too soon. She wanted him to feel good and to finish with him, Jungle Princess went slowly so she could feel him fill her up entirely, the tip of his dick hitting her entrance to her womb making her even wetter than she already was. Finn had never felt so much pleasure in his entire life.

Every time June would jump back down on him, Finn would thrust upwards and meet her half way. Every time he would thrust into her moist, wet walls, the oil was getting more and more sweatier, he was getting close to blowing his load inside her. He was getting seriously close and couldn't hold back. He flipped both of them over so the gravity wouldn't prevent the pregnancy, Finn was picking up the pace, he was massaging her breasts at the process, the massage air bed was a hot mess.

"Ooooh Finn, I'm about to..." "M-me too Junney!"

With one final thrust, Finn climaxed hard inside the young Princess, sending chills down her spine, Finn pulled out of her and stood up, placing her naked body close to his.

"I love you Jungle Princess, I'm happy that we cured our stress." Finn said as he pecked her nose, Jungle Princess blushed.

"Thank you Finn, were going to be amazing parents!" Jungle said holding on to her stomach.

"We should probably take a bath..." Finn said as he stood up.

"Mmmm-Hmmm." She said nodding in approval, this was the greatest bet, although they didn't complete ten dates, they can be together for a lifetime...

(-)

Yeah, so I'm finished with this story, I know its cliché, I know its kind of a weak ending, but I wanted to get this done because I ran out of Ideas, thanks for reading.

 _ **Sparkz**_


End file.
